sonic_the_hedgehog_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Mania
Sonic Mania (ソニックマニア Sonikku Mania?) is a side-scrolling platformer video game in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise which acts as a celebration of the Sonic series' 25th Anniversary. Set in an alternate reality, the game follows Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, and Knuckles the Echidna as they try to keep Dr. Eggman and his Hard Boiled Heavies from harnessing a mysterious new energy source. The storyline of the game also ties with Sonic Forces. Sonic Mania was developed by Christian Whitehead, who had previously worked on enhanced ports of early Sonic games, with the aid of Headcannon and PagodaWest Games, who were chosen for their work in the Sonic fangame community, and was published by Sega. The game emulates the gameplay and 2D sprite animation of the original Sega Genesis Sonic games, and serves, along with Sonic Forces, as a “continuation” of Sonic’s 25th Anniversary. The game was announced on 22 July 2016 and released on 15 August 2017 for Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4, and on 29 August 2017 for PC. A definitive version of the game, titled Sonic Mania Plus, has been announced, alongside a physical version of the game. Sonic Mania Plus will include the return of Mighty the Armadillo and Ray the Flying Squirrel as playable characters, as well as a 4-player Competition Mode and an “Encore” mode. Artworks 'Renders 2D' ManiaSonic2.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Main_tails.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Main_knuckles.png|Knuckles the Echidna Characters 'Playable Characters' *Sonic the Hedgehog - (Super Sonic) *Miles "Tails" Prower - (Super Tails) *Knuckles the Echidna - (Super Knuckles) 'Bosses' *Metal Sonic *Dr. Eggman Gameplay Emulating the style of the original Sonic Sega Mega Drive games, Sonic Mania is a 2D sprite-based side-scrolling platform game with Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower and Knuckles the Echidna as playable characters. The game uses an autosave feature that saves the player's progress at certain points. The main playthrough of the game takes place in "Mania Mode", upon which a playable character is selected. The goal is to race to the end of each Act of in a series of Zones (a level in the game) within ten minutes; take too long, and the player will receive a Time Over. The game's levels consist of remixed Zones from past games, such as Green Hill Zone from the original Sonic the Hedgehog, and new Zones as well. The Zones have multiple routes to the goal and secret locations to be discovered by the player. There are also alternate routes that only certain playable characters can reach. Certain characters may also have certain unique aspects about their stories, such as Mirage Saloon Zone Act 1 and Lava Reef Act 2's boss. In gameplay, the series' collectible Rings can be found everywhere. Like in previous games, they act as health for the playable characters: as long as the player holds at least one, they will be protected from damage. Touching Badniks or obstacles like spikes inflicts damage. If a character gets damaged, they will drop all their Rings, though some can be recollected before they disappear. Taking damage without any Rings will cost the player a try. A character will also lose a try if they spend too long underwater without replenishing their air supply or fall into a bottomless pit. Losing a try makes the player start from the last Star Post they passed in an Act, or from the beginning of the Act if they have not passed any Star Posts. All playable characters have the standard Spin Jump, Spin Attack and Spin Dash moveset. There are also unique maneuvers for each character; Sonic is able to use the Drop Dash, a new move introduced in this game, which allows the player to instantly dash into a Spin Dash upon landing from a jump; Tails can fly and swim; and Knuckles can glide and climb walls. Like in Sonic the Hedgehog 2, there is also a mode where the player can choose a second playable character to follow the lead character. One such mode for example allows Tails to follow Sonic and provide local cooperative play between two players (with Player 1 controlling Sonic and Player 2 controlling Tails). If Tails takes damage, he does not lose Rings. Tails can also fly while holding Sonic. With this, the player can reach areas that is hard for Sonic to reach on his own. The game also features the return of classic Monitor power-ups like the Power Sneakers, Invincible, Super Ring and a modified Hyper Ring. The Shields also returns, including the elemental shield variants from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and Sonic & Knuckles. In a feature new to Sonic Mania, being equipped with an elemental shield can have effects in the traversal of the level (such as burning away the rotating spiked bridges in Green Hill Zone with the Flame Shield or being attracted to the magnetic ceilings with the Lightning Shield in Flying Battery Zone). Beside the main storyline, the player can also collect the Chaos Emeralds: by entering one of the Giant Rings hidden throughout the Acts, the player can enter a Special Stage and obtain a Chaos Emerald by completing it. Collecting all seven Emeralds and completing the final Zone with Sonic will the game's good cinematic ending. Also, after a character gets all seven Emeralds, he can enter a Super State in Mania Mode which grants him greater speed, higher jumps and invulnerability. Using Super States however, burns through the player's Rings; once the Rings run out, the Super State ends. Bonus Stages from early games also return, which are accessed by entering a Star Circle that appears when the player passes a Star Post while carrying a minimum of twenty-five Rings; completing Bonus Stages will award the player with Medallions that unlock new features in No Save mode and Extras. Zones *Green Hill Zone *Chemical Plant Zone *Studiopolis Zone *Flying Battery Zone *Press Garden Zone *Stardust Speedway Zone *Hydrocity Zone *Mirage Saloon Zone *Oil Ocean Zone *Lava Reef Zone *Metallic Madness Zone *Titanic Monarch Zone *Egg Reverie Zone Videos 'Miles "Tails" Prower: Plays' Fun Friday 160 Merry Sonic Mania! (ft. Tails) Fun Friday 162 HAPPY SONIC MANIA 2020! (ft. Tails) Fun Friday 164 Tails Plays Sonic Mania PART THREE 'Sonic and Tails: Plays' Fun Fridays 82 Sonic and Tails Play Sonic Mania!!! Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Sonic Mania Games